


Roses in the Storm

by That1SaltyNerd



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Also they might diddle? I haven't decided yet, F/M, God I can go for some donuts right now, I love Makoto so much okay, I will not rest until I right out my love for this pairing, Ill decide on the way there, There needs to be more fic of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That1SaltyNerd/pseuds/That1SaltyNerd
Summary: As the princess of the moon fell for the earth's prince, the Princess of Thunder fell for one of the princes's knights. And for once, the storms in her heart began to rumble and for once, she didn't know how to react.





	Roses in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to cry during this fic I can feel it 
> 
> Also, I'm going to use Makoto's English name as her princess name so I can really get shit on the ball. Hope you guys don't mind that.

'Out of everything I trained myself for, none of it could prepare me for when I saw you..'

The brunette wandered around Silver Millenium, trying to find Princess Serenity. In fact, Jupiter and the other three were scrambling all over the castle to find the wandering princess. "Princess! Come on now, your mother is going to be worried if she find out we're not watching you!" The green guardian called out. But at the corner of her eye, she saw two tails of long blonde hair. With a quick turn of her heel, Jupiter stealthily followed the hiding princess. 

The thundering guardian followed the princess to the neighboring planet. The one they were all told to never venture to unless by urgent business. But upon arrival, the brunette was captivated. The trees were tall and the wind was fresh and clean. Even with the blue surface of the Earth, under the atmosphere hid so many colors within. Pristine whites, lush greens, deep reds, deep reds and violets, this planet had the guardian forgot who she was searching for. 

Eventually she came to and remembered that Serenity needed to be found. The brunette strode to the towering castle ahead, not breaking her stride as she was still mesmerized deep down at this new land. Even she knew that now wasn't the time to sight see. Then she would have a lot of explaining to do back at Silver Millenium. 

Treading carefully in the castle's grounds, Jupiter stumbled into a grove where she saw her princess. Her wandering nature now given purpose. Her blue eyes weren't wandering anymore. They found their long awaited destination. It was with the Earth's prince. The one who was holding her so securely in his arms as they napped under the sun's rays. 

"Serenity.." Jupiter said to herself in a low voice. With a small smile forming on her pink lips. Leaving the two to enjoy their nap, the brunette began to walk away when the breeze carried a familiar scent. Could it really be? The green guardian wandered herself until she found herself amidst a vast garden of roses. "They're just like the ones at home.." She said to herself while identifying all of the species of roses within the beautiful space. 

The urge to smell the beautiful creations overtook the brunette and she knelt down. Her gloved hands gently touching the delicate, soft petals as she smelled their sweet, subtle scent. But her own little time of peace was interrupted by a deep voice. 

"Who's there?" The voice spoke. She turned to the source, her defenses were stripped bare. There was no way she could defend herself without destroying all this hard work that someone put into this garden. She couldn't risk having the Earth, Moon, and Jupiter at each other's throats. All she can do is watch the man emerge from the archway if climbing roses. And at that moment, her heart stopped its usual rhythmic beating. 

He was beautiful. Long rustic hair, eyes deep and red like the rose that drew her in. His featured sunken and his lips in a serious grimace. But she seen his expression change when they both made eye contact. "Forgive me, for intruding.." the brunette finally managed to stifle out. "I lost my way trying to find someone and I ended up in your beautiful garden." She apologized while standing up. 

"No it's quite fine." The man quickly reassured. "I just didn't want anyone trying to ruin the roses or go interrupt Prince Endymion with the Princess." The knight answered back. His serious expression softened as he took in her appearance. Bright brown hair that looked so natural in the ponytail she sure. The loose curls falling down that reminded him of the vines of the climbing roses. And her eyes, those beautiful green eyes that he never thought would've drawn him in. She was...beautiful. 

Snapping out of this, he finally spoke once again. "Where are my manners? I shouldn't be staring at a guest. Let me introduce myself, I am Nephrite. Knight of Wisdom and Comfort. It is an honor to meet such a beautiful guest." Nephrite introduced with a bow. Just hearing that introduction made the brunette's heart beat fast. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well!" The green senshi gave a warm smile. "I'm-" but she was cut off when she heard a familiar voice.

"Leta? Why are you here on Earth?" It was Serenity walking towards her with Endymion at her side. 

"Nephrite? Why are you wandering the garden?" Endymion was as equally surprised as his blonde lover was. 

"I was looking for you so your mother wouldn't worry and I ended up following you. I saw the two of you taking a nap and I didn't want to disturb you both. After all, you both looked so peaceful. I couldn't have something as disturbing such a scene like that on my conscious." The brunette gave a bit of a nervous laugh, but seeing the knight's gentle smile cast toward her direction. 

"I was just patrolling to make sure the two of you wouldn't get harmed by enemies during your nap. I just happened to run into Madam Leta." Nephrite answered to Endymion. 

"I see. Well let's get back to the castle then. We can't have Queen Serenity getting too worried about you." Endymion have a sweet smile and placed a kiss on Serenity's lips that she eagerly returned. 

"Don't worry, Serenity, I'll cover for you. But in return, you have help me plant roses in the castle." The guardian gave a teasing smile in which Serenity gave a kind nod in agreement. 

With the two girls parting ways and Endymion heading to the castle, all he could think about was her. 

"Leta.." Nephrite said to himself. "Such a strong aura but a delicate heart. I have to see you again." He remarked, looking at the visible moon in the sky before turning around to join his prince.


End file.
